Trivia Game Questions
2+3=5 QUANTITIES AND MEASUREMENTS 1 LITER = 1000 ML 1 Century to 1,200 Months THEMES Room Themes [[Antique|'Antique']] * Egyptian, Zen, Medieval, Classic, Japanese, Royal, Samurai, Regal Fairytale * Cat, Princess, Heaven, Sweet, Snowman, Icy, Ocean, Biscuit, Teddy, Fairytale Harmonious * Wooden, Nature, Seaside, Tropical, Checkered, Wool, Tranquil, Kitchen, Patchwork, Lovely, Autumn, Hot Spring, Stylish, Farmer, Rustic Modern *Futuristic, Gift, Music, Travel, Fishing, Sleek, Retro, Modern Quirky *Mushroom, Outdoor, Kiddy, Balloon, Detective, Trash, Flower, Halloween, Quirky, Venetian, Fashion Themes Cultural * Thai, Korean, Easter, Victorian, Malay, Indian, Arabic, Samurai, French, Scottish, Bavarian, Aztec Cute * Balloon, Mushroom, Teddy Bear, Strawberry, Frog, Tomato, Cottage, Nerdy, Snowman Flashy * Outlandish, Clownish, Caveman, Vampire, Angelic, Space, Ocean, Halloween, Animal, Safari, Mexican Iconic * Super Boy,Musketeer, Bat Gal, Zombie, Unicorn-dragon, Story, Tribal, Plumber, Pirate Intricate * Gypsy, Vintage, Princess, Icy, Noble, Roman Modern * Maid-Butler, Trash, Earth, Techno, Robot, Detective, Rocker * Leopard, Gothic, Skeletal, Punk, Lyrical, Retro, Popstar Simple * Cottony, Farmer, Knitted, Zig Zag, Summer, Starry, Checkered, Pleated, Denim, Mars, Jigsaw Puzzle, Camera, Wolly, Round neck, V-neck, Camera, Goat, Bike Leather, Pig Sporty * Racer, Jumpsuit, Tennis, Kendo, Golf, Soccer, Taekwondo, Basketball, Kungfu, Fishy, Runner Uniform * Army, Fireman, Sailor, Nursing, Baker, School, Mayor FISHING Night time: * Collosal Squid Only in day: Lionfish Least Dangerous fish: January * Formosan Salmon February * Formosan Salmon March * Whale Sharks , lancetfish, Formosan Salmon April * Boeseman Rainbowfish (evenings of October, early sightings in April), Formosan Salmon May * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Formosan Salmon, California Yellowtail June * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Coelancath, Formosan Salmon, Monterey Spanish mackerel, Denison barb, Arapina Gigas, California Yellowtail * Not in June: Atlantic Bluefin Tuna, Southern Bluefin Tuna, John dory, Lancetfish, Clown Loach July *Boeseman Rainbowfish, California Yellowtail August * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Clown Loach, California Yellowtail September * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Lancetfish, California Yellowtail October *Boeseman Rainbowfish, California Yellowtail November * California Yellowtail December * California Yellowtail When the moon is out * Colossal squid Not seen at night * Dwarf Neon Rainbowfish Poisonous *Ballonfish, Bat Ray, Lionfish Dawn to Dusk *Banded Leporinus CRITICALLY ENDANGERED: *Formosan Salmon Once in Blue Moon / Extinct *Spinel Beloribitsa Once in a RED moon: *Golden Butterfly Splitfin Zodiac In Order: Horoscope *Capricorn Dec - 19 Jan *Aquarius Jan - 18 Feb *Pisces Feb - 20 Mar *Aries Mar - 19 Apr *Taurus Apr - 20 May *Gemini May - 20 June *Cancer June - July *Leo July - 22 August *Virgo August - 22 Sept *Libra Sept - 22 Oct *Scorpio Oct - 21 Nov *Sagitarius Nov - 21 Dec Chinesse Zodiac * Rat * Ox * Tiger * Rabbit * Dragon * Snake * Horse * Sheep/Goat * Monkey * Rooster * Dog * Pig Horoscope Elemental Groups: *Fire : Aries, Leo, Sagittarius - hot, dry, ardent *Earth : Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn - heavy, cold, dry *Air : Gemini, Libra, Aquarius - light, hot, wet *Water : Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces - wet, soft, cold Chinese Zodiac Elemental Groups: *Wood : Tiger, Rabbit *Water : Rat, Ox, Pig *Fire : Snake, Horse *Metal : Monkey, Rooster *Earth : Ox, Dragon, Goat, Dog Category:Classifications COMPATIBILITY ZODIAC GROUPS: First Group: Rat, Dragon, Monkey Second Group: Ox, Snake, Rooster Third group: Tiger, Horse, Dog Fourth Group: Rabbit, Sheep, Pig Type: * Yin: Rooster, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Ox, Sheep * Yang: Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Dog Villagers Related • Magic Mirrors are found in the Salon. • Piano are found in MOJO and BUBBLES house • In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Fireplace, Plant, Piano, Portrait, Clock, Bed, Radio/Speaker, Chandelier, Cupboard, Window, Balcony, Door, Floor, Wallpaper (In Mojo's house you CAN NOT find: Wall Shelf, Statue, Carpet, TV) • Mojo wears: Top Hat, Cane (Walking Stick), Suit, Bow Tie • Philip's Bandana is PURPLE. • Thomas's Hair is BROWN. • Maggie's eyes are BROWN • Tira's Bonet is MAROON • Barnie's Headband is RED. • Calvin's the one who likes fishing the most • Monique is the one who Less likely fishing Date Related • Valentine's day is February 14 • Halloween is October 31 • Christmas is December 25 • Songkran days is April 13 - April 15 • Astronomical Winter start on Dec 21 • Astronomical Spring start on Mar 20 • Astronomical Summer start on June 20/21 (choose one) • Astronomical Autumn start on September 21/22 (choose one) • Mr. Lee Kuan Yew become the first prime minister of singapore in 1959 Country Related Capitals • Malaysia's Capital is Kuala Lumpur • Brazil's Capital is Brasilia • Spain's Capital is Madrid • Germany's Capital is Berlin • Vietnam's Capital is Hanoi • Thailand's Capital is Bangkok • UK's Capital is London • USA's Capital is D.C. • Japan's Capital is Tokyo • Indonesia's Capital is Jakarta • Singapore's Capital is Singapore • China's Capital is Beijing • Philippines Capital is Manila • Mexico Capital is Mexico city • Russia Capital is Moskow • France Capital is Paris • Italy Capital is Roma Country Celebration Days • Malaysia is Aug 31 • Brazil is Sept 7 • Spain is 12 Oct • Germany is Oct 3 • Vietnam is Sept 2 • Thailand is Dec 5 • USA is July 4 • Japan is Feb 11 • Indonesia is Aug 17 • Singapore is Aug 9 • China is Oct 1 • Philippines is June 12 • Mexico is Sept 16 • Italy is June 2 • Russia is June 12 • France is July 14 COUNTRY ETC Country that is NOT an island A: Germany Island Countries: A: Singapore, Iceland, Madagascar Color Related Paint Primary Colour : Red, Blue, yellow Secondary Colour : • Red + Blue = Purple • Red + Yellow = Orange • Yellow + Blue = Green Light • Red + Blue = Magenta • Green + Blue = Cyan • Green + Red = Yellow Gems • Amethyst is Purple • Emerald is Green • Citrine is Yellow • Rubies is Red Other What causes pearls to melt? A: Vinegar Percentage of fresh water on earth? A: 2.5 % Human Teeth is made up of? A: Dentin What is the smallest ocean in the world? A: Arctic Ocean What is the most efficient in waking you up in the morning? A: Hot Chocolate; Banana What's efficient in waking you up in the morning than caffeine? A: Red Apple How many Planets in our Solar System? A: 8 Closest planet to the Sun? A: Mercury Furthest planet from the Sun? A: Neptune What is the most common gas? A: Nitrogen How many colors are there in white light? A: 7 Which Food Doesn't Spoil Easily? (One of these should be a choice) A: Cornstarch; Sugar; Rice Food that spoils easily: Saltwater How many teeth does a child have? A: 20 How many teeth does an adult have? A: 32 What percentage of water are FRESH WATER on Earth? A: 2.5 INSTRUMENTS Wind Instruments: A: Zurna, Piccolo, Oboe Keyboard Instrument: A: Bandoneon, Accordion Percussion: A: Maraca, Marimba, Wind Chime, Piano PAINTING AND ARTISTS The Sistine Madonna by Raphael The Persistence of Memory by Salvador Dali Classifications Cannot FLY: * Takahe Mammals: *Bats, Manatees, Sloths, dugong, moth, rhino Omnivores: * Humans, Raccoons, Ants, Hummingbirds, Ostrich, squirrel , bear Carnivores: * Sundew, Pandas, Spiders, Bladderwort, Weasel, Scorpion, dragonfly, hippo *Rafflesia is not carnivorous Herbivores: * Horse, Rabbit, Cow, Deer, Sheep, Grasshopper, Iguana, Guinea Pig, dugong Category:Classifications